Twitanic the ship where dreams almost come true
by Obsessive Alice and Jasper fan
Summary: Based on titanic but different.. Alice and Jasper meet and fall in love on a ship.. but an arranged marriage forces them apart.. better summary inside, rated M just in case
1. Summary

**Summary **

It's the year 2020, Alice Brandon a mother who has a lot of secrets about her past and her 19 year old daughter. 20 years before Alice was on a cruise at the time where she meets the wonderful and handsome Jasper Witlock who gambled his way upon the ship. Alice and Jasper fall in love but Alice is on the ship for another reason other to just get away from things. She is being forced to marry Mike Newton and is on the ship to get to know him better.

What will happen with her and Jasper???

Will there love survive??

**Characters**

**Titanic Character**

**Twilight character**

Rose Dewitt Bukater

Alice Brandon

Jack Dawson

Jasper Witlock

Ruth Dewitt Bukater- Rose's mother

Esme Brandon

Molly Brown- Ruth's friend

Renee Brown

Mr Thomas Andrews

Carlisle Cullen

Farbrizo- Jack's Italian friend

Edward Masen

Tommy Ryan- friend Jack meets on the ship

Emmett McCarthy

Captain Smith- Captain of Titanic

Charlie Smith

Alice's friends – Rosalie Hale -Rose

-Isabella Swan- Bella

Cal Mockey

Mike Newton

**Older Roses Story Characters**

Lizzy Calvert

Lillian Rose Brandon - Alice's daughter

Brock Lovett- jack pilot (found the Titanic)

Zane Goddard

Lewis Bodine- computer nerd(went down to find the locket)

Eric Woolidge

Antoly Mikailavich- phone technician

Jimmy Hondas


	2. Chapter 1

**(Alice's POV)**

"Today on National Nine News we have Mr Zane Goddard on the line to talk with us about fining the ship Twitanic which sunk more than 20 years ago". As I heard this statement from my television set, I was shocked that somebody actually found the ship that I had found so much in yet at the same time lost a lot more. As I stood up from my chair in the dining room and made my way over to the lounge room where my daughter Lillian Rose (Lilly) aged 19 sat on the couch. "Can you please turn it up sweetheart" I asked her, she did as she was told with a "Sure Mum". I listened to the next line of which Mr Goddard spoke and it almost broke my heart. "Yes Tracey we found the ship Twitanic after it sunk to the ocean floor almost more than 20 years ago" he has said. "But what we found in the ship is much more interesting, we found a lot of picture portraits but one court our eye, it's one of a young woman wearing simply a necklace, bracelet and a ring that are more than 49 years old".

They showed the picture on the screen and I almost fell backwards, there on the screen was a much younger looking me, laid on a couch with simply a necklace, bracelet and a ring on my body. I still remember the day he sketched me in that picture, like it was yesterday. I quickly asked my daughter to get me the phone, which she did with a sigh, I said "thankyou" and ran upstairs to my room to call the station and ask for Mr Goddard's number. AS soon as I got his number, I called him straight away without hesitation.

**(Zane Goddard's POV)**

I was on my ship in the middle of the ocean with all my employees (shipmates), overlooking the place where Twitanic had sunk more than 20 years ago. I still couldn't believe it, that after all this time of searching I Zane Goddard had finally found and seen Twitanic with my own eyes. Well with help from machines but my shipmates and I did the most complicated bits.

We were just about to send another machine down to see if we could retrieve anything else from the wreckage, when I heard someone yell "Boss" I quickly glanced over to see Jimmy Hondas, my phone technician yelling my name. He quickly ran over to me and said "Boss, you have a call". I looked at him and thought I don't usually get calls. "Whoever it is tell them to call back; I am busy at the moment. Where going to head back down" I told him, pointing out over the water. He then said "No... It's about Twitanic, it sounds really interesting". Bizarre I thought, everyone I know only heard stories. "Trust me you need to take this call" he said. That pulled me from my thoughts, "Ok... Ok... Let's get this over with" I said turning back to him.

When we arrived back at the telephone booth centre, I quickly picked up the phone "Hello Mrs??" I didn't even know her name; Jimmy quickly filled me in. "Miss Brandon... Alice Brandon". "Miss Brandon, I heard you wanted to talk to me?" I asked her. "Yes, I have some news about the picture you found on Twitanic" She told me. That got my attention. "You have my attention Alice, tell me what you know?, who's the woman in the picture?" I quickly asked her. How the Hell did she know about this? I thought to myself. "Well, that's easy the person in the picture is... me".

**(Alice's POV)**

After my phone call with Mr Goddard, I was shocked to find out that he wanted me 'Alice Brandon' to visit him and tell him my story, which I hadn't even told my daughter about. I was scared to death, would my daughter hate me? Would she understand? If I told her all about my stay on Twitanic, well I just had to wait and find out didn't I.

**(Zane Goddard's POV)**

Well that explains alot, I thought while getting off the phone. No wonder she knew so much, I started to walk back to the crew when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I immediately turned around to find none other than Eric Woolidge, our computer whiz and one of my best buddies standing there.

"So what was that all about?" He asked, staring at me. "What was what?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. "You know what I mean... Who was on the phone" He asked. "The woman from the portrait" I told him, their happy I thought to myself. "Who is coming for a visit" I said again interrupting him, he just stood there shocked...

**Please review and tell me what you think...**


	3. Chapter 2

**(Alice's POV)**

I made my way down the row of stairs in my house to my living room. There I found what I was looking for small girl about the size of a pixie, well a little taller than that, but still shorter then my pixie form. She was sitting on the couch, with her blonde curly hair like her fathers and shiny green eyes like mine, as she heard me enter she glanced my way.

"Hey mummy, what's up? ... You look sad" she told me. "Oh... no sweetie I'm fine, but you need to go upstairs and pack" I told her. "Huh? What do you mean pack?" she asked me, scared to death like something was going to happen and I was going to leave her.

"It's Ok! Where just going on the ship that was on the news, to see it for the last time" I told her truthfully and when she looked at me confused I continued. "My mother, your grandmother took me on the ship for a cruise and they are allowing you and me to visit" I said this time in a rush. "Oh... Ok, cool... I'll go pack now" she told me and with that she was gone.

**(Lillian Brandon's POV)**

I ran upstairs in a hurry to get packing, Mum had a weird look on her face the whole time she was talking to me about going to see Twitanic again. I wonder what happened the last time she was on that ship. It must have been pretty bad; I thought still remembering her sad face expressions when she talked about the ship.

**(Alice's POV)**

After about five minutes of standing motionless trying not to cry and staring after where my daughter left. I slowly made my way, one step at a time up the stairs to my room.

I slowly started to pick my clothes out of my closet and put them in the bags I was taking away. When I came to three shirts, I still remember the day HE wore them and I quickly shoved them into a bag.

I then heard a light knock at my bedroom door, I quickly ran the long sleave of my shirt across the bottom of my eyes to try and stop my tears. Which I didn't even know had fallen until just then. "Come in" I said, when I was finished tiding up, as I tried to make myself sound happy.

My daughter quickly stepped in and lightly shut my bedroom door. As soon as she saw that I had been crying, she rushed over to me and enveloped me in a tight embrace. I then let all my tears go and they flowed down my cheeks and onto my daughter's shirt. After about ten minutes, I had controlled my crying, so I pulled away from her and wiped the remainder of the tears from my cheeks.

My daughter then turned to me and asked "Mum...What happened to my dad? ...Why don't you talk about him? And why do I not know anything about him?" As I just stood there shocked.

**(Lillian Brandon's POV)**

I just asked my Mum about my Dad, who I knew nothing about. I waited for my mum to answer but shr just stood there motionless.

**Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
